<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白月光 by cold_liewaste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552546">白月光</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_liewaste/pseuds/cold_liewaste'>cold_liewaste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, additional unimportant character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_liewaste/pseuds/cold_liewaste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑夜的孩子黑夜将永远拥抱你。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus/John Wick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白月光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C1<br/>
在成功完成任务之后，Marcus有时会想起师傅。师傅在教他基本技巧的时候一直在强调杀手素养。低调，冷静，理性——Marcus其实很感激他的师傅早早就教会了他身为专业杀手最最重要的特质。<br/>
有多早呢？自从他七八岁的时候被师傅捡到之后，这些观念就已经在Marcus脑子里了。<br/>
“这是基础中的基础，必须要把他们变成你的本能，越早越好。”师傅常常一边拆枪一边告诉站在一旁看的目不转睛的他。师傅同时也很看不起那些特立独行的杀手，总想着破坏规则，或者目中无人，把自己搞得很出名。<br/>
“这样不懂得低调的重要性的杀手迟早被自己玩死。”师傅很不屑。<br/>
Marcus相信自己骨子里也是一个低调的人，所以学习师傅最拿手的狙击技术时简直一点就通，上手极快。师傅有时候也会感叹他狙击的天赋：“你天生就应该是个狙击手。”<br/>
师傅同时还告诉他，狙击是一项很优雅的杀人艺术。所以为了配得上一身的狙击功夫，师傅还教他各种礼仪规范，立志将他培养成一个典型的英国绅士。<br/>
狙击确实很适合Marcus。他很享受在夜幕降临的时候爬上自己踩点时选好的天台，慢条斯理地装好枪，吹着凉凉的夜风，然后在合适的时候让准星里的目标身上炸开一朵红花。Marcus实际上对杀人没有任何感觉。他只是喜欢这种被夜晚包裹住的宁静。没有人知道城市里的哪些角落都发生着什么。有人工作，有人休息。有人做爱，有人禁欲。有人被杀，有人杀人。在没有太阳的天空底下，他和别的人没有什么不同，柔软的夜风一视同仁地吹过他，皎白的月光也始终如一地洒在包括他在内的所有人身上，工作完了他也可以像所有人一样回到自己的家，喝点小酒，看看电影，然后睡觉。第二天早上起来，礼貌地和卖咖啡的收银员说早上好，一切都很自然。<br/>
没有什么不同。是他要的，完全的，极致的低调。</p><p>C2<br/>
今天Marcus很少见地去了酒吧。他刚刚完成了一个很棘手的单子，觉得有理由为自己庆祝一下。他坐在最普通的卡座上，点了一杯酒小口抿着。尽管他已经是一个顶尖的杀手了，但认识他的人屈指可数——这样讨论起达官贵人不同寻常的死因的时候，无论如何也不会想到Marcus这个名字。<br/>
很好，很低调，是他Marcus的风格。既不会给委托人带来舆论猜忌，也不会给自己惹上不必要的麻烦。<br/>
酒吧的另一个角落突然变得很嘈杂。事实证明就算这里是杀手的酒吧，也不能避免某些初出茅庐的小混混不知天高地厚四处挑衅。紧接着传来惨叫和肢体倒地的声音，一听就知道是怎么回事。酒吧的老板沮丧地叫了一声，一定是因为地板被弄得很脏。但这显然不算什么麻烦事。杀人者只需要简单的叫个外卖就行了。Marcus一向不管这些。他只想好好喝完这杯庆祝的酒。<br/>
可是事情并不遂他的愿，有脚步声从那个角落来到自己的卡座旁边，然后坐到了对面。他很想走，但酒还没有喝完。Marcus深深叹了一口气，抬头。<br/>
没人跟他说过这位大人物长得真的对他胃口呢。<br/>
“啊，是你啊……John Wick。大名人啊。‘维戈毫无顾忌展示出的王牌’——大家都是这么说的吧。夜魔人，杀神，维戈的大将，你的绰号还真多呢。”<br/>
对面那个人笑了一下。刘海很长但还是可以看到他闪闪发光的眼睛。刚杀完人的人怎么能笑的这么清澈呢？他伸出手拿走Marcus的酒杯一饮而尽。Marcus注意到他的手上全是血，另一只手甚至攥着一支红白不明液体正滴滴答答的……铅笔?<br/>
John感觉到他的目光，满不在乎地耸肩：“别人的，不用担心。”<br/>
Marcus点头。他的酒被喝完了，现在也不知道该怎么接话，准备起身就走。John看出他要走，冲他笑笑，挥手招来酒保：“Marcus先生刚刚要的酒，再来两杯。啊，记得给我拿块毛巾。”说罢又看向Marcus。他很满意地看到Marcus脸上微微惊讶的表情，自顾自回答：“有几次维果要我杀的人都被提前处理了，真是干脆利落。看来得罪的一定不只有维果一个请得起顶尖杀手的老板吧？角度很绝妙，时机很完美，手法很专业，每次都是同种型号同种弹道的子弹，只需要稍稍问一问Charon，就可以知道你的名字了，Marcus先生。现在狙击型的杀手可不多了呢……像你这样的水平更是没有几个了。不过你平时一定很低调吧？长得这么好看，居然好像没有什么人认识你。”<br/>
Marcus知道他为什么是“维戈毫无顾忌展示出的王牌”了。且不说这么了解狙击的选点技巧和时机掌握的重要性，光是“稍微问一问Charon”就能得到他想要的答案，肯定非常可怕。但他又能说什么呢？总不能说低调是因为不想像你这样成为众矢之的，我怕以后很快就会玩儿完吧？最后他只好说：<br/>
“久仰了。”<br/>
末了补充一句：<br/>
“那铅笔真挺脏的。”<br/>
John于是笑，满不在乎地把沾满血液和脑浆的铅笔放进过来送酒的酒保的上衣兜里，拿起毛巾仔细擦了一遍手，再把毛巾扔回餐盘。John如此大气又痞气的行事作风和之前他见过包括自己在内的所有杀手都不一样。这个人仿佛根本就不怕别人注意到他，也根本不介意自己的名字有多么如雷贯耳，哪怕是在太阳下他也可以底气十足地大喊“来杀我啊”。<br/>
酒吧里有些目光随着John也落到了Marcus身上。他只觉得浑身不自在。匆匆一杯酒下肚，他向John点点头，快步离开了酒吧。<br/>
John Wick可以肆无忌惮的将自己暴露在炽烈的阳光下，而他Marcus永远只能沐浴月光。</p><p>C3<br/>
Marcus这几天有点心神不宁。有个定律是怎么说的来着……？当你认识一个人之后那个人的名字出现在你的生活里的频率就会指数型增加。他最近到处听到John Wick的名字，说他又给维戈杀了什么厉害人物，说他跟大陆酒店的老板Winston私交很好，就连去Charon那里交金币，都能听到旁边的人说什么John Wick买了一辆很复古上档次的车。<br/>
他买车也会讨论吗？Marcus默默翻想。他最近又接了一单。杀手也是要吃饭的。更何况住在大陆酒店可不便宜，他可没有John Wick在酒吧随便杀掉三个人再用三个金币来处理掉的阔气——啊，不能忘记补充现在沸沸扬扬在传的，是用，铅，笔。<br/>
按照老习惯踩好点，在自己最喜欢的黄昏出门，在预想当中的夜色中登上天台。一切都有条不紊。唯一不对劲的是目标始终没有出现。Marcus从华灯初上等到万家灯火，最终决定放弃今天的任务。等他收好枪，跨出大楼的出口时，却发现本来应该出现在他准星里的目标却出现在了自己的眼前，哦，周围还围了一圈密不透风的黑衣人。而他们统统都举着枪，盯着他。<br/>
目标这个时候发话了：<br/>
“我想这位先生一定对我待人接物的方式有什么误会……我对待我的朋友可是诚心诚意，忠心耿耿。这位先生不妨告诉我是我的哪位朋友对我如此不满，以至于劳动您的大驾，我好带着大礼亲自上门赔罪。”<br/>
Marcus只觉得糟糕。为了低调他选的的楼宇比较偏僻，路灯稀稀拉拉，连垃圾桶都很少，更不要说可以当作掩体的墙垣了。他扫视着眼前的一众黑衣人，评估着在自己死掉之前可以拉下多少垫背的——狙击枪这个时候还不如拖把好使，他居然还有心情腹诽。一共17个，如果控制住那个枪怼到我脑门上的那位，夺走他的枪，再拿他当掩体。嗯，一把柯尔特M1911最多一次能有7发子弹，如果再打完前能再搞到下一把枪，换个人肉掩体，差不多能搞定十二三个吧。在那之后就不必再往下想了。<br/>
Marcus想完这一切后，面前也同时准确地倒下了13具新鲜温热的尸体。手臂和大腿上不出意外各破了一个冒血的洞，脑袋自然也被枪指着。<br/>
目标抖抖索索地在黑衣人的搀扶下来到他的面前。Marcus能感觉到那个草包吓的一句话都说不出来。竟然死在这样的货色手里，真后悔当时师傅教自己近战技巧的时候没有多多练习。不过也有可能师傅自己也不够强吧哈哈？真有点不想死啊……<br/>
胳膊和大腿疼的要命，他胡思乱想之际，周围似乎传来一声巨响和几声枪响。他听到那个草包破了音的恐惧声音：“Boogeyman！No！Please……！” 紧接着干脆利落的一声”砰“，一切安静下来了。<br/>
Boogeyman，夜魔人，John Wick，怎么哪都有他。Marcus挣扎着站起来。他看到John Wick朝他走过来，很自然地架起他，把他拖到那辆大家都在说的“很复古上档次的车”里面，点火，踩油门：“狙击杀手应该很少去医生那里吧？我看你就是没有去过的样子。不用担心费用的问题，医生老头跟我关系很好。”<br/>
Marcus已经失血过多了，但还是迷迷糊糊想起来刚刚被架住的时闻到旁边的人身上有血腥味，下意识开口问了一句：<br/>
“哦！我们不可战胜的杀神John也会受伤？”<br/>
然后就晕过去了。</p><p>C4<br/>
当Marcus将师傅的狙击技术学到连师傅都自叹不如，行为举止也完全就像是上流社会里的家庭教出来的时候，师傅宣布马库斯可以开始“学习新的内容了”。<br/>
Marcus是学习枪械的天才，那个时候他也才是个十岁出头的小孩。师傅抚养了他，他早就习惯了相信师傅做的一切都是对的，自己只需要学习和顺从就好了。所以他只觉得疼，没有别的想法。哪怕疼的要命，觉得自己的腰都要断了，Marcus也没有抱怨什么。师傅要他学习的东西，也都一丝不苟地做好。<br/>
所以师傅从不吝惜自己的夸奖。Marcus自然也相信自己确实做的很不错。<br/>
所以后来师傅一年比一年奇怪，总喜欢使用不合适的道具，搞得他很多天都很难受甚至会发起高烧。<br/>
但Marcus依旧不会反抗师傅的要求。<br/>
但师傅并没有意识到，小孩是会长大的。Marcus是小孩，所以也会长大。<br/>
Marcus不知道自己对师傅来说是什么。是徒弟吗？是儿子吗？是工具吗？实际上在他半夜用枪口抵着师傅额头推醒他的时候，他也不知道师傅对自己来说是不是仅仅是师傅。那天月光很明亮，他可以清楚的看到师傅醒来后看他的眼神。有太多他看不懂的东西了，让他觉得想要全部弄懂一定很累。<br/>
师傅总是弄得他很累。<br/>
但有一种东西他看明白了，是恐惧。师傅有什么好怕的呢？他想不出来。他只是不想再被师傅搞得那么累了。于是他就扣动了扳机。<br/>
然而被改变的还是被改变了。有些本该可以生活在阳光下的东西就这样被流放到偷偷摸摸的黑暗里。<br/>
所以Marcus也就只能待在只有月亮没有太阳的黑夜里。</p><p>C5<br/>
濒死的体验Marcus体会的不多。只觉得自己做了一堆梦，梦到了师傅，还觉得全身上下都很痛。<br/>
Marcus醒来的时候，看到医生正在取自己大腿上的子弹。不疼，打了麻药。透过窗子已经天蒙蒙亮了，那个John Wick坐在一边的桌子上正在处理自己肚子上一条口子。感觉到他醒来，John Wick手上动作不停，一边说：<br/>
“看来那人又同时得罪两个老板？”<br/>
Marcus不置可否地挑了挑眉。John又说：“我去那人的老巢杀了一堆人，谁知道正主不在老巢里，肚子还被划了一道，亏啊。倒是你，怎么被发现了。看不出来你挺厉害的，也杀了有一大半了。”<br/>
“……过奖了。”<br/>
Marcus发现面对这个人他总是不知道该说什么。John Wick夸奖他的近战，真的不像是在嘲讽呢。目标不是我杀的，拿不到钱，还赔上两个洞，我才是亏啊！他很想冲抢了他人头的那位大喊。但是如果没有那个满不在乎拿酒精给自己消毒的那位，自己也没有命坐在这里满腹牢骚。说起来，John怎么找到那里的？<br/>
不懂就问。Marcus直言问道：<br/>
“你怎么知道目标就在那里？”<br/>
“噢，那人忘记带上自己的儿子，”John Wick撇撇嘴，“说是要去收拾一个不知天高地厚的想要爆他头的杀手，再去会会一个老朋友。谁知道那个不，知，天，高，地，厚，的杀手，就是你啊。看样子你的委托人自导自演了一出好戏呢。”<br/>
Marcus恍然大悟般点点头。但他还有问题。<br/>
“为什么救我？”<br/>
John像看怪物一样看着他：“你走在路上看到认识的人快要死掉不会去救他吗？”<br/>
“也对。”<br/>
医生直起腰来示意Marcus已经处理好了。他一瘸一拐走到John跟前，开口：<br/>
“如果你有需要的话，我可以给你一个徽章。”<br/>
John洒酒精的动作停住了。他抬头认真地看着Marcus。谁也不说话，两个人默不作声地对视了良久。Marcus承认一直看着自己喜欢的类型的脸会心跳加速，但是冷静的杀手素养还是让他控制住了自己大脑释放多巴胺的活动。<br/>
然后John对着他露出一个狡黠的笑：<br/>
“幸亏你很低调，不然长得这么好看，整个大陆酒店的女杀手都会知道有个很厉害的狙击手叫Marcus。”<br/>
Marcus点头，算是接受了他的赞美。他穿好外套，拿好自己的狙击枪，关上门的那一刻听到John Wick的声音在身后响起：<br/>
“你看我像需要徽章的人吗？留着下次再给我也不迟。”<br/>
外面天大亮了。纽约很少有这么大的太阳，晒的人眼睛都睁不开。Marcus不喜欢这样的天气，直接又热烈，明亮得像是教堂里的强光，好像在审讯着什么。他突然很嫉妒John Wick，为什么都是做杀手，他却有勇气活成杀手界的太阳，刺眼的光足够让所有人都睁不开眼睛。而身为狙击手，自己的一切都得藏匿起来，是习惯也是必须。<br/>
师傅说过他很适合当一个狙击手的。不能辜负这份天赋。</p><p>C6<br/>
得知维戈想要见他一面的时候，Marcus并不感到意外。而当维戈说以后你和John Wick一同执行难度较高的单子来确保成功的时候，Marcus也觉得在意料之中。跟优秀的杀手一起合作很轻松，更不要说合作对象是John Wick。有了John在前开路干掉小喽啰，Marcus需要操心的事情就少了很多，他只需要架枪，瞄准，扣动扳机，收枪，走人。说真的，扣个扳机而已，能有多难呢？<br/>
有时John也会兴致大发，亲自结果掉目标。当然，这对于“杀神”来说是必须的。没有杀手希望自己的技艺退步。遇到特别难缠的目标John会要求Marcus到最后一刻万不得已再开枪，或者根本不告诉Marcus他出了一趟任务。<br/>
Marcus乐得清闲。<br/>
他还是喜欢在晚上出动。夜晚给Marcus带来巨大的安全感，就像buff一样增幅他的子弹，目标脑袋里就像放着磁铁，无论如何子弹都能被吸引到太阳穴来。John对此没有异议。对他来说，白天黑夜的区别只在于去不同时间打烊的不同酒吧罢了。</p><p>C7<br/>
知道Marcus名字的人多了起来。逐渐有人把他和John Wick放在一起相提并论。说到Marcus，就一定会联想到杀神John Wick。John一如以往的炙手可热，而他Marcus也有幸沾了他的光成为了杀手界的有名人物。<br/>
“Marcus是百发百中的可怕狙击手啊。”<br/>
“谁能想到子弹也能从那样的角度射进来呢。”<br/>
人们从不会这么说。<br/>
“啊，夜魔人的狙击手Marcus……”<br/>
“跟杀神关系密切啊……”<br/>
“会成为维戈手下和John Wick一样的第二王牌吧？”<br/>
人们都是这么说的。<br/>
John Wick依然是杀手敬仰惧怕的太阳。<br/>
而Marcus沾染了太阳的光和热，吸收了热也反射了光。<br/>
不过是没有温度的光。</p><p>C8<br/>
只有Marcus自己才知道，他到底有多属于夜晚。<br/>
天上那个燃烧的火球在某种程度上也许就是他的克星。他不明白，同样是太阳的光，为什么夜晚的天空上的那个森白球体发出的光就用有神奇的魔力呢？<br/>
既然同样是太阳的光，那么月亮本身是不会发光的罢？<br/>
仿佛一剂药注入他的血液，在他的血管里轰鸣冲撞，鼓噪着他的心脏。准心里不时爆开John手下的血花，隐蔽的欲望被慢慢调动起来，枪口贪婪地追逐着红外热成像仪里刺红的人体，或许是他贪恋那人的温度。悬在扳机上的手指微微颤抖，一如被锁链捆缚的兽。<br/>
什么是他的锁链。被捆缚的兽又是哪一个他。他不知道。<br/>
他的眼睛，枪口准心，John的太阳穴，无数次的死亡三点一线，无数次暴露自己的位置，为什么John Wick仍旧活着。他不知道。<br/>
他究竟在隐忍着什么。什么被死死抑制。什么将要爆发。<br/>
他不知道。<br/>
他都知道。<br/>
所以他只愿，也只能栖身于永恒的黑暗中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>